Coming of Age
by EnthuzedPeruse
Summary: Zabuza has needs. Haku has needs. When Zabuza realizes that he left out one important lesson for his student, he must tutor him to make up for it. ZabuHaku
1. Chapter 1

In an AU in which Team 7 discovered that the Bridge Builder's mission was much harder than a simple C rank mission, and decided to spend some more time rescuing lost cats. Zabuza and Haku lived on, and all is well.

* * *

Haku never grew into what Zabuza expected. Zabuza wanted a tag team partner, a number two. Zabuza wanted to bring up a student in his image, to carry on his reign as Demon of the Mist when he inevitably succumbed in battle.

Instead, Haku was… Haku. Zabuza did not want to call him a disappointment, because despite his personal preferences Haku was still competent and formidable. At 13, Haku had already graduated from all of the Mist nin's training, but Zabuza was wary to taking him to battle. Instead of growing to the same stature as the Demon, Haku remained rather short and lithe. He could never adequately gain muscle mass, no matter how much Zabuza insisted he eat or how heavy of stuff he lift. His soft, feminine features never turned grizzled, and lord knows that Haku would never be able to grow the same rugged facial hair that hid under Zabuza's wrappings. Even now at 18, the pupil's large doe-eyes sometimes made Zabuza question if he was, in fact, a boy.

Zabuza realized his student's pretty face was nothing but a hindrance to their goals. Female ninja received special training in the art of seduction, using their looks to their advantage. Zabuza wanted none of that for his student, and even if he did he wouldn't know where to begin teaching Haku.

Zabuza gifted a Kirigakure hunter-nin mask to the boy to hide his soft features from enemies. "Why do you want me to hide my face, Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza wasn't used to his weapon questioning his motives, but mustered up an answer. "We must cover our faces in battle."

"Oh." Haku looked down to his mask in hand, and back to his Sensei. "Why?"

Zabuza was slightly more prepared this time. "So people don't know our true identities."

"But you only cover half of your face, and everyone knows you because of your bandages."

"Just wear the damn mask, Haku."

* * *

Zabuza longed for the embrace of a woman.

(Though he would never admit it.)

It was difficult being in his position. He and Haku had to keep moving to avoid detection. If they stopped, they were too busy collecting food and discussing their next plans that neither of them had time to focus on their personal needs.

As you can imagine, it was quite a surprise to Haku when Zabuza dropped his backpack at a seemingly random location in the woods.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"We're going to stay here a few nights, Haku."

Haku nodded, not in a position to debate his master. They needed to resupply anyhow, and Haku could use the break as an opportunity to find some new herbs. He wasn't sure where they were exactly, but between Zabuza's knowledge as an ex-ANBU ninja and the wealth of information they carried with them it would not be too difficult to find out. Haku sorted through his pack for a map, hungry for information on the area. He was interrupted when Zabuza cleared his throat, a very un-Zabuza-like thing to do. The Demon of the Mist announced what he wanted, he did not need to get anyone's attention.

"I'm going into town for a while. Resupply, rest up, and bathe. Take your time, we'll be here for a few days now."

Haku, weirded out by his master's sudden lenience, chose to focus on resupplying before he put thought into his own needs. Zabuza had been in a hurry to leave their camp, which struck the boy as odd. He was seldom alone. It was nice to be able to quietly hum to himself without Zabuza telling the boy to shut the fuck up.

Haku stripped out of his normal garments. The feeling of the cool evening air as he pulled off the thick, wool fabric was a blessing. This land was much warmer than he anticipated, and he felt stifled under the bulk of his usual attire. He let his bun down, dark hair brushing against milky white shoulders and sticking to the sweat dampening the back of his neck.

He felt much freer as he adorned the pink yukata. No question it was designed for a girl, but Haku was comfortable with his femininity. Truthfully, he only dressed this way when Zabuza was injured and couldn't enforce his dress code of baggy pants and face-coverings. The few times he had warn it around a bedridden Zabuza, the Demon nin had been unable to make eye contact with the boy. Haku lived to make Zabuza happy, but surely he could feel pretty while Zabuza was gone.

Haku would resupply. Then, he would consider that bath.

* * *

Zabuza's arm hung lazily around the blonde's shoulders, satisfied with his conquest for the night as he led her back to the camp. She was short and fair, with wide hips and rounded breasts. Her blue eyes sparkled, not dulled by the alcohol. Zabuza was surprised, because he could feel himself losing his inhibitions. She certainly was a catch.

To be truthful, she was Zabuza's second choice. The first was slim, with long dark hair and hardly any curves to speak of. She looked foreign; Eastern. She spoke with so much delicacy that Zabuza found himself getting lost in her language. They were sitting close to each other at the bar, and Zabuza was looking for the right time to invite her back. She poured him one last drink from their shared bottle of sake and smiled up at the Mist nin.

Her soft, brown eyes were framed by thick lashes. They were beautiful, and familiar. Suddenly Zabuza found himself looking down at his student. He quickly excused himself.

The blonde was probably a nice lady, Zabuza mused, even if she was letting herself be led into the middle of the woods by some guy she just met. When they made it back to camp, Zabuza quickly started a fire and sat next to the blonde. Cupping her soft cheek in his bandaged hand, he kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Haku pouted as he walked back to the camp. He had been looking forward to that bath, but found himself too uncomfortable to enter into the gendered bath houses. He anticipated a co-ed facility, but when faced with entering into the "men's" or "women's" dressing rooms, Haku opted to find a pond somewhere and bathe there.

As he neared camp, Haku was instantly aware of the moaning and whimpering noises. _A wounded ninja?_ Haku questioned as he hid his supplies with a simple genjutsu. Haku stalked his way to the basecamp, back flush against a tree as he peered into the fire-lit opening. He sighed with relief when he saw it was just Zabuza and… _who is that?_

The blonde woman pulled herself onto his sensei's lap, shrugging off the shoulders of her yukata without breaking their passionate kiss. Her breasts were taught against the night sky, and Haku watched as his master's hands caressed them, pinching the woman's soft nipples. She threw her head back in a moan. Zabuza pulled off her sash, allowing the rest of her yukata slip to the ground.

Haku faced a momentary crisis of conscious. He knew his master would be furious if he knew his pupil was spying on what he was doing, but Haku didn't know _what his master was doing._ He did know that a heat was growing in his lower belly as he watched the pair. It was new and uncomfortable. Haku slid down the rough bark of the trees to sit on his knees, hips writhing uncomfortable.

The woman kissed her way down Zabuza's bare chest, down to the large bulge in his pants. Haku's breath quickened as the blonde freed his master's manhood. It stood tall and thick. The heat in Haku's stomach burned so fiercely now that he could no longer sit still. Eyes wide, he watched the woman licked up his master's cock. Zabuza let his head fall back, exhaling as he enjoyed the woman's ministrations.

Zabuza was impatient. After a few minutes, he gruffly whispered into the blonde's ear. She smiled and giggled, crawling back onto his lap. Haku watched as though in slow motion as his master gripped her hips tightly, guiding her low. She moaned hotly as he entered her. They paused for a moment, and Haku panicked that his master may have heard him, but after a second she started moving up and down. She threw her head back as Zabuza did most of the work, ramming her up and down on his thick cock.

Without warning, he flipped her onto all fours. Haku could now see the ecstasy on the woman's face as Zabuza thrust into her from behind, holding her hips tightly with one hand while the other fondled her breast.

Haku's drifted from the woman's form to his master's. Zabuza bandages that normally obscured his face now lay loosely around his neck. His face looked so… Haku was struggling to find words. His brain had seemingly gone to mush. Something about seeing his master like this ignited a feeling he didn't know existed. He saw his battle-scarred body every day, but in this context it was so much different. The muscles in his torso rippled and flexed with each thrust.

Haku's gaze trailed over his body and back to his face, where he met the hard stare of the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Zabuza's look felt less like a "I'm going to murder you for eavesdropping" and more like a "if you walk away right now we can never talk about this again."

Haku spun on his heal and headed to the nearest body of water for a much needed bath.

* * *

Haku dunked his head under the cool water, desperate to clear his mind. No matter what he did, the heat between his legs wouldn't subside.

He didn't know what he had witnessed. It seemed sinful. Zabuza had never talked to him about anything like that, but subtle references his master had made suddenly flooded into his mind. When working for Gato, they worked with a team of thugs to ransack a brothel that was under a competitor's control. During the briefing, Haku was curious as to what this "brothel" business was. The men all hooted and hollered when the mission was announced, and it peaked the young Ice nin's curiosity.

"It's a place for adults," Zabuza had explained over lunch. "They do… Things only adults do in there."

"Oh, I see," Haku was satisfied with the answer. He assumed it was like gambling or drinking. After capturing the brothel and killing all of the men inside, Gato's other thugs had talked about what would become of the women inside.

This memory was suddenly so vivid to Haku. Zabuza had grabbed the younger boy's arm and yanked him out of the building, speaking to him loudly about the next mission. Haku wasn't used to his master's touch, and he remembered being flustered by how direct he was.

It made sense now. What he saw his master doing was what those men had discussed.

Haku, still confused, melted into the water and closed his eyes. He couldn't erase the image behind his eyelids. The rippling abdominal muscles, the rough moans of passion, his master's manhood…

The Ice nin blushed, feeling his own manhood twinge with the thought. He may have not known much about sex, but Haku was a teenaged boy. With a breath, he touched his manhood with a delicate motion.

His back arched into his own touch, desperate for release. His breathing grew unsteady and rapid. His right hand continued their ministrations while his left explored his chest.

"Z-zabuza-sama," Haku choked out as he released his seed into the lake. He collapsed, lounging deeper into the water, gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neither of them spoke about the previous night.

In fact, neither of them spoke.

Typically, Zabuza would inform Haku of the plans for the day. On occasion, Zabuza would even tell Haku a legend from the surrounding area while the boy listened intently, hanging on his master's every word. Today, however, they ate breakfast in silence. They ate lunch in silence. They went off to do whatever needed done in silence.

It was when they finally sat down to dinner that Zabuza decided he should address the events of the previous night. "Haku."

His student squeaked and sat bolt upright, "Yes, Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza had never seen him on edge like this. This whole scenario gave Zabuza a feeling of guilt that was trumped only by the amusement of seeing his student introduced to an entirely new unspoken world that everyone was in on but no one had bothered teling him about. At 18, Haku's time for learning about the bird's and the bee's had come and gone, and Zabuza's guilt was sparked by the realization that _he_ was the one at fault for that.

But Zabuza wasn't one do have moral debates about abstinence-only education. He chose to focus on the humor of his student's coming of age. And—Zabuza mused with a smirk that was hidden behind his bandages—he had to figure it out sometime, and at least he walked in on two attractive people.

Zabuza was robbed of his innocence at a young age. His world was grim as soon as he wandered into it. To him, it was a privilege to be sheltered. Haku was born into a world of violence, but at least he had that one bit of purity left to him.

Speaking of being robbed innocence, Zabuza had floozies to bang. He didn't stop on the outskirts of a village famous for its single's scene to do what the public school system failed to. Haku didn't need a lesson about putting condoms on more than Zabuza needed to have anonymous one-night stands.

"I'm going out again tonight. I recommend you come back later this time." He turned to meet Haku's look of horror. He knew that Zabuza had seen them together, but he didn't think it would actually be formally discussed.

"Yes, sensei."

Zabuza was smashed.

Very smashed.

For someone with a blood alcohol content high enough for a vampire to get drunk, he was holding it together well. The only thing that gave him away was his breath and his brashness. Sober, Zabuza fancied himself a Casanova. His rugged charm and the fact that he was a badass, infamous killer made finding women easy. Of course, here he was not the Demon of the Mist. Here he was that guy sitting at the end of the bar with eyes dulled from alcohol, mind finally still and empty from all of the stress around him. Zabuza also considered being an alcoholic a privilege. Really, anything that allowed a person to be unknowing or unaware of the horrors that quietly haunted his mind were privileged.

His mind was still empty when he saw her again, but his body took control. It was the young lady with dark hair, leaning against a wall, probably waiting for a friend. His words flowed from his mouth lazily, unformed and awkward. "Hey."

She looked over to him and her face lit up. A light was ignited behind her smile, and she radiated warmth. It was contagious. Zabuza found himself caught in it, like a moth attracted to a fire. Zabuza did not hear her words, instead too distracted by her pink lips. They were soft, and her greetings danced on them. Her voice was rhythmic and musical, like the song of a foreign bird from a faraway land. Zabuza wondered if her lips were as warm as her gaze.

He cupped her cheek and brushed his lips against hers lightly. They were perfect.

Haku was wandering. With no way to know Zabuza's plans for the night, Haku roamed the village. Lights were strung across the main path in the villiage, and young people mingled underneath them. Every night here was a non-stop festival, and as soon as morning came around the streets were empty. This was a town for people like that women from last night. People who are comfortable living a lifestyle with no goals, no ambition, fueled only by alcohol and drugs.

Haku didn't even know this woman and he found himself hating her.

It was somewhere in the middle of Haku muttering every insult he could think of that he once again met eyes with Zabuza. He was leaning heavily against the corner of a bar, eyes half-lidded but still narrowed. Haku knew that look. It was like a hurt wolf, clearly wounded and crippled, focusing what little energy they still had into a gaze to scare away their attackers. It was a tried and true method that the water-nin had used since his childhood.

Haku briskly walked to his sensei, intent on remaining inconspicuous. From a distance Haku could not see anything physically wrong, and Haku has never doubted his medical expertise before. As he approached Zabuza gazed past him, eyes unable to focus. The ice-nin was getting concerned until he was closer to his sensei and a gust from the ally wafted the smell towards him.

Haku had his diagnosis: Inebriation due to alcohol consumption. It was better than being poisoned, but Zabuza was not one to lose his inhibition. Something else seemed wrong about the situation to Haku, but he decided that no story was worth listening to when his sensei was this drunk. They could discuss it in the morning.

"Come on Zabuza-sama, let's go back to camp."

Zabuza reclined against a tree near their fire, eyes closed and head tilted back. He was a little more sober, but he wish he wasn't. He had never been rejected so harshly, and he had never been smitten enough to be hurt by a rejection. And she had even made that was graceful and delicate. Her hands gently clasped his bandaged ones as she lowered his hand from her face. "I'm sorry," she said, smiling despite his behavior. Her image was still behind his eyelids, even her warmth was still there.

"Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza's eyes snapped open, but the image he saw did not change. The warmth was there again, in front of him. His student's doe eyes replaced hers, and his long hair caressed the same prominent, pale collarbones. Haku was knelt much closer to Zabuza than the women had been to him, with his small hand resting on his master's broad shoulders.

The warmth that the woman had radiated was concentrated. Now it was a burning heat that seared the water-nins weathered skin wherever his student touched. It spread through his body, and he longed for more of it. He wanted to feel more of it. He wanted to be flush with his pale body, feeling all of his heat.

Zabuza's blurred eyes focused on Haku, who was trying to move his master to the sleeping mats. "Come on Zabuza-sama, come lie down and you can sleep it off." Dealing with drunk ninja was an elective at his medical-ninja academy. Apparently it was a bigger issue among Shonen than he realized.

Haku, while happy to help his master, was beginning to lose his patience with his sensei. He narrated his feelings as he lifted the much larger man to his feet and guided him to the mat. "We should have kept moving to stay on track, but you wanted to stay here. And for what? To get drunk and release all of your primal urges?" Haku realized his breech in character. He never talked back to Zabuza. It was a violation of the master-student relationship that Haku respected so much. He never strived to try to be an equal with Zabuza. He was comfortable as a student. Still, Zabuza was too drunk to remember any of this and Haku needed to vent.

He was still mumbling when he finally got Zabuza to lie down. Zabuza was hypnotized again by soft pink lips that were so warm, so delicate, so innocent. He felt possessed when he once again reached his hand out, cupped Haku's cheek, and pulled him down into a light, brief kiss. This time, the lips were hot and burned his own with the simple brush.

Haku was frozen. He thought back to yesterday, to what he saw that woman and Zabuza doing. He was so jealous of her, the way she made him so satisfied. Zabuza-sama was his master, and Haku's possessiveness overtook him. Unsure of how to continue, Haku lithely moved to straddle his master like he had seen the woman do the previous night.

The move sobered Zabuza only slightly, and he automatically moved his hands to his student's hips. He grinded against Haku, who gasped and jerked his hips in pleasure. "Z-zabuza-sama…" Zabuza held him still with his firm grasp, controlling Haku's movements.

Haku felt himself melting into his sensei's touch. He was pulled out by the thought of the other thing he had seen them do last night—when he saw the woman handle Zabuza's manhood in a way that made him succumb to her touch. Haku wriggled out of his drunk sensei's grip and Zabuza readjusted himself, sitting up to better see his student.

Haku's hands were shaking as they first touched his hard cock through the tight fabric of his pants. It took him multiple tries to undo his pants, and Zabuza leaned back and observed patiently. He was still hypnotized by the boy's beauty. How had he not seen this before?

Haku finally freed Zabuza's cock, and the brisk night air juxtaposed with the heat from his student's hands overwhelmed his senses. The water-nin was well-disciplined and still watched as his student bit his lip, obviously aroused but unsure of where to begin. Slowly, experimentally he leaned down and took the tip of his sensei's manhood into his wet mouth.

Zabuza's body wanted to give into the pleasure and lay back as his student serviced him, but he could not tear his gaze from those lips again. They were just as hot wrapped around his cock as they were against his own lips. His discipline gave way to a primal desire that made him want to feel more of that heat. If this was how his lips feel, then imagine how the back of his throat feels.

He gently brushed Haku's hair behind his ear to better see his student's face. His doe eyes were closed and his lashes brushed against his cheeks. He licked this tip of his master's cock and attempted to take more into his mouth when the Demon laced his fingers through ice-nin's hair tightly. He pulled his student down onto his cock, forcing him to take as much as he could—which was all but the base, which was too thick to fit into Haku's mouth. Haku gagged, but Zabuza held him down as his cock throbbed in the boy's throat.

With an exhale, Zabuza started guiding his student's head up and down his cock. Haku looked up at his master, and for a third time their eyes met. The stoic ecstasy on Zabuza's face goaded Haku to move even faster.

Zabuza didn't last long after seeing Haku's lips wrapped around his cock, whose eyes still showed an enthusiastic spark that the Demon of the Mist only saw when Haku had impressed him during battle. Seeing his student so willing to serve him sent him over the edge, and his back arched as he thrusted his cock all of the way into his student's throat. He finished without giving Haku the option of not swallowing.

Haku pulled himself up, eyes still locked on his master as he wiped the corners of his mouth. The tears from gagging sat on his long eyelashes, and his soft smile looked innocent again as he motioned for Zabuza to lie down. He was aware of his inebriation suddenly, and the alcohol quickly put him to sleep.

When he finally did close his eyes, Haku's image stayed behind his eyelids.


End file.
